bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Coyote Starrk
is an Arrancar and the primera (1st) Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's army. Appearance He resembles Shunsui Kyōraku in looks and demeanor in that he is lazy and easy going, although Shunsui is more carefree than lazy, as opposed to Stark who is more lazy than carefree. His wavy shoulder-length hair is dark, unkempt, and parted down the middle. He also has a goatee. His clothing consists of the regular Arrancar jacket, albeit with the collar upturned. A dark sash, worn in a manner similar to a bullfighter or matador, is placed about his waist near his Zanpakutō, completing his otherwise nondescript, ordinary, and harmless appearance, which is in sharp contrast to his enormous power. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of a bottom jaw that is positioned like a necklace. His Hollow hole is on his sternum, right below the tip of his mask. His Espada tattoo is featured on the back of his left hand, which he conceals with his gloves. Personality Stark is a male arrancar who tends to be lazy and unenthusiastic; he spent most of the time sleeping when the Espada learned of Aaroniero Arruruerie's death, and does not appear overly concerned by the news, stating there was nothing he could do about it now. In comparison to the other, more serious Espada members, he is often shown in a much more comical light, with situations often ending in him on the receiving end of physical abuse. When he is shown to be serious, however, his personality only changes slightly; he comes off as reluctant, but nonetheless willing to do what has to be done to complete the task at hand. Such is the case when he was ordered to take back Orihime Inoue, despite saying he abhors such a strategy. Synopsis Arrancar Arc Stark initially appears as a shadowy figure for a short period of time, along with several other Espada, observing Aizen creating Wonderweiss Margera.Bleach manga Chapter 229 Hueco Mundo arc He next appears when the Espada are gathered by Aizen about Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado and Uryu Ishida entering Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue, apparently sleeping right before it. He is later seen sleeping when the 9th Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie is killed by Rukia Kuchiki. His Fracción, Lilinette, wakes him up and informs him of the event but Stark already knows about it. Lilinette urges him to do something, but Stark simply replies: "What do you want me to do about it?". This causes Lilinette to crudely harm him.Bleach manga Chapter 269 Later, after Las Noches is invaded by the Gotei 13 and the 8th, 7th and 5th Espada are killed in battle, he appears suddenly before Orihime as she heads over to heal Kenpachi. Before Ichigo and Kenpachi can stop him, he vanishes away with her, as per Aizen's orders. He appears reluctant to do so, as he comments he feels uncomfortable doing such a thing. Regardless, he brings her back to Aizen, just as he begins to set his plan to destroy Karakura Town into motion.Bleach manga Chapter 313 Fake Karakura Town arc After Aizen travels to Karakura Town he is met with resistance by the other Gotei 13 captains currently not in Hueco Mundo. Aizen summons Stark, along with Lilinette, to the fake Karakura Town along with the two other strongest Espada and their fraccions to do battle with the force from the Gotei 13.Bleach manga Chapter 315 When Yamamoto uses his Shikai to trap the opposing captains (Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen), Stark narrowly avoids the attack. When Barragan himself decides to take control of the situation, tells Stark to "not have a problem with that". He lazily agrees, which earns him a kick from Lilinette. After the pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society are successfully defended and four of Barragan's Fracción are killed, all the other Arrancar pair up against the shinigami and begin to battle. He and Lilinette engage in battle with Captain's Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku.Bleach manga Chapter 328 Stark goes as far as to ask if they can "pretend to fight" until it's over. Ukitake is surprised by this suggestion, but Kyōraku gleefully states that it is an excellent idea. But he declines the offer, saying that he must fight, likely because of the knowledge of what's at stake. Stark lazily remarks "What a pain" and draws his sword ready to battle. Kyoraku then takes notice of the fight between Rangiku, Momo and Halibel's Fraccion, asking Stark if they should also put on a show. Stark not amused at Kyoraku's attempt at humor flatly says no and states that neither one of them is fighting at full strength anyhow. Stark then makes note of how Kyoraku's short sword is still being sheathed. When Kyoraku explains why Stark further notes that Kyoraku is obviously ambidextrous and that he's stronger with his left hand then his right, therefore Stark doesn't quite believe his excuse for his supposed lack of using his short sword. Kyoraku is somewhat amused at Stark's observations and comments on how he thought he had corrected his strength difference. Kyoraku then proceeds to attack Stark which the latter then dodges. While Kyoraku then surprises Stark by switching hands mid attack and correcting his swing, he makes his right hand's strength match his left. After Stark comments on the change, Kyoraku asks him whether he will take the fight seriously if he were to unsheathe his short sword, to which Stark comments that Kyoraku is already plenty strong enough and he wouldn't want him using his short sword. Kyoraku decides then to unsheathe his sword. After Yamamoto kills Allon and subsequently defeats Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun, Stark notices Halibel's change in tactics (which forces Tōshirō Hitsugaya to activate his Bankai) and Kyōraku begins to assume that Halibel is the 3rd Espada, he then states that he hopes Stark is #2 so that the battle would be a little easier for him, but Stark reveals himself to be the Primera (#1). Kyōraku does not seem to be very surprised, merely stating that the battle would not be "too" easy after all.Bleach Chapter 339 Powers & Abilities Stark is the Primera (1st) Espada in Aizen's army, meaning Stark's abilities are one of the strongest amongst all of the Arrancar and Hollows under Aizen's command. Sonído Master: Stark's skill in sonido is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye. He is so swift that he used it to avoid both Kenpachi Zaraki and Ichigo Kurosaki in order to recapture Orihime, returning her to Aizen within an instant. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Stark has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even grounds with Shunsui Kyōraku, one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society. Cero: Being the first Espada, Stark can use cero, as well as Gran Rey Cero, and presumably Cero Oscuras. Bala: Stark can use Bala blasts, which hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. It is a faster, but weaker variation of Cero. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Stark has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. He is seen using one to travel to the fake Karakura Town. Vast Spiritual Power: As the strongest Espada, possessing tremendous spiritual power, Stark is forbidden to release his zanpakuto inside Las Noches, because it is too powerful and such a release could destroy Las Noches. Perceptive Combatant: Stark has demonstrated an ability to be very detail oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents. Zanpakutō *'Resurrección': Has not been revealed Fracción * , is a female arrancar who seems quite mischievous. She enjoys waking Stark up in unusual ways: first by shoving her fist in his throat, then by squeezing his testicles. Despite her initially childish behavior, she does seem to show some concern for the ominous occurrences in Hueco Mundo. Currently, she is in Fake Karakura Town, fighting Jūshirō Ukitake. Strangely, her relationship with Stark is not that of a normal Espada and a Fraccion. Instead, they seem to act like siblings, indicated by her pulling pranks on Stark and addressing him by his name without any honorifics. Quotes * "Sorry to disappoint you. I'm the Primera." Trivia *He is apparently named after a French Designer, Philippe Starck. *In German, 'Stark' means strong or heavy. In accordance to fashion, 'Stark' means cool. In English, 'Stark' also means "Grim" *In Spanish, "Primera Espada" or "Primer Espada" is a term referring for a bullfighting matador very prominent, but it can also refer to any person who excels in their profession. *Stark is one of the top three (including Yammy who has revealed both his Hollow hole and Mask fragments. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Male